Zoo Tycoon 2
Zoo Tycoon 2 is the sequel to the popular Zoo Tycoon. Similar to Zoo Tycoon, the player creates and operates a zoo creating exhibits for animals, keeping guests and animals happy, maintaining employees, finances, terrain, and scenery. The main goal to become the best "zoo tycoon". Zoo Tycoon 2 is available on Windows and Mac OSX. It was also released for mobile and Nintendo DS. Gameplay There are many different gameplay modes to play each having their own limitations. Freeform Mode allows you build create an type of zoo you want, the only main restriction being space, animals, and objects. The budget is unlimited so you don't have to worry about going backrupt. There are also two other modes to play; Challenge and Campaign mode. Challenge mode starts off with the player on a limited budget, a limited number of animals and buildings. As your zoo progresses, you earn and loss money, unlock new items or research new items, unlock new animals, and encounter gameplay or photographic challenges. Campaign mode contains a variety of scenarios for the player to encounter, whether it is breeding a certain animal, rescuing abused animals, creating a successful zoo, etc. As the player climbs through Challenge mode and Campaign mode, they will unlock a variety of building themes, special objects, or animals to use. Expansion Packs Endangered Species Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species was released in October 2005. This expansion packs includes rare animals including the komodo dragon, scimitar-horned oryx, and orangutan, as a well as forms of transportation including sky trams, jeep tours, and elevated paths. A new feature included called "varient skins" allows the player to adopt a varient of an animal such as a White Bengal Tiger and the King Cheetah. African Adventure In May 2006, Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure was released. This expansion pack includes a variety of new African animals from Bongos to Meerkats, to the Secretary Bird. Jeep Vehicle Tours from Endangered Species were reintroduced adding new African themed Jeep tours as well as the Jeep Liberty. Another feature added was realistic mating and predator and prey behaviors. Dino Danger Pack As a downloadable pack, Zoo Tycoon 2: Dino Danger Pack was released as a mini pack including a few new dinosaur theme objects, and four dinosaurs to the game, Tyrannosaurus, Triceratops, Carnotaurus, and the Styracosaurus. Also included is a dinosaur related campaign. It is now included in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals with updated versions of the four dinosaurs. Zookeeper Collection As a compilation pack, Zoo Tycoon 2: Zookeeper Collection includes the original zoo Tycoon 2, as well as Endangered Species and African Adventure. Marine Mania Released in October 2006, Marine Mania includes new aquatic animals, new marine options, and shows for the player's zoo. The pack includes the ability to build tanks, animal shows, new mini-games, behaviors, and a new user interface. Players can now use the Reef, Coastal, Pelagic, and Benthic aquatic biomes for your new aquatic animals. Extinct Animals Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals was release in October 2007. It is the largest and the last expansion pack. It includes 30+ animals, new mini-games including fossil finding and dinosaur traquilizing, and many new prehistoric theme objects. Ultimate Collection Zoo Tycoon 2: Ultimate Collection was released in September 2008. It is the last pack for the Zoo Tycoon 2 era. It includes Zoo Tycoon 2, all four official expansion packs, every official download (not include the Addax and Asiatic Black Bear), updates for Dino Danger Pack, and an exclusive theme and gray user interface. System Requirements Microsoft Windows 98SE or Higher PC with 733 MHz equivalent or higher processor 256 MB of system RAM 900 MB available hard disk space 32x speed or faster CD-ROM drive 16 MB 3D video card required DirectX 9.0 or later Sound card, speakers or headphones required for audio Microsoft Mouse or compatible pointing device Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Category:Zoo Tycoon Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Marine Mania Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals